


Monsters and Kool-Aid

by Salfur



Series: Broken Souls AU [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, I guess he's still human enough to count, Is it still cannibalism when he's not technically human anymore?, Minor Body Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: Daniel is visited by Xemüg who gifts him something very special.Set right after Season 2 Episode 1.





	Monsters and Kool-Aid

“Like keeping up this camp charade, and tricking kids to drink Kool-Aid to sacrifice them- Oh, wait…”

Daniel looked down at the empty cup, the contents of which he just consumed. His face scrunched up as he felt the rat poison work his way through his system. He dropped the cup and smiled as he collapsed. It appeared that his time to join Xemüg had come. Daniel could ask for nothing more.

As the cultist fell, David, finally processing what the man just said, was quickly flashing through conflicting emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, disappointment, relief, and, finally, concern. Concern, yes, for his campers, but also for Daniel. Because, even if he was planning on killing the children, he did just drink an entire cup of poisoned Kool-Aid.

David quickly pulled out his phone and called poison control. He could only hope they wouldn’t arrive too late. The counselor didn’t have to wait long as the paramedics arrived just a few minutes later and quickly took the cultist into the ambulance before taking off, leaving David a group of groggy campers coming down from the purification sauna.

The ambulance zoomed down the road to Sleepy Peak General. The paramedics inside, meanwhile, were scrambling to stabilize their patient.

“We’re losing him!” One shouted as Daniel’s heart monitor suddenly flat lined.

“Not on my watch!” The paramedic scrambled for the AED as another started to perform CPR on the still body. It was only a moment until he had the machine ready.

“CLEAR!”

The man pressed the two plates to Daniel’s chest. The body jump upwards in response to the defibrillator. He rubbed the plates together, gathering more charge as a second paramedic kept an eye on the heart monitor.

“CLEAR!”

The paramedic pressed the defibrillator to the cultist’s chest once more. Daniel suddenly gasped for breath, and quickly sat up. He grabbed the nearest paramedic’s scrubs and pulled them close with wide eyes before suddenly blacking out, slumping against the assaulted person. The steady beeping of the heart monitor filled the ambulance as the paramedic let out a sigh of relief. He put down the defibrillator before removing the man’s hands from his uniform and laying him back down.

Daniel was floating. All around him was the darkness of space. He felt at ease.

“Daniel.”

A voice from behind him spoke suddenly, but the cultist was not afraid. He turned to face the voice. His eyes widened in child-like wonder at the form of Xemüg.

“Xemüg…”

“Yes, it is I. You have done well, Daniel. Your sacrifices have strengthened me, and for that I thank you. I have come to you to offer you a gift.” Daniel gasped in childish delight. “Due to recent events, your soul is in perfect condition for an… upgrade. Should you accept, then I will make you more powerful than you could ever imagine. I only request that you use this power to bring me more sacrifices.”

The man nodded, eagerly. “Yes! Of course I accept! Anything to help you, Xemüg.”

The figure smiled, “As I expected. Now, close your eyes.” Daniel did as his God directed. “Good. Now, this is going to hurt a bit.” 

Daniel felt a warmth in his chest that seemed to be growing in intensity before incredible pain spread through his body. The pain was so intense that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. As the pain reached its climax everything suddenly went dark.

He was falling. The cultist could feel the rushing of wind around him before feeling himself hit the ground with a dull thud. 

Daniel’s eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. He was met with the harsh white of hospital lights. His heart was pounding against his chest and he felt a dull headache throb in his head. His whole body felt sore and there was an oxygen mask over his mouth. Looking to his side, Daniel saw the monitor map his beating heart. His attention was quickly turned away from the machine when he heard the sound of the door to his hospital room open.

A nurse walked into his room holding a clipboard. “Oh, good, you’re awake!” She placed the clipboard down on the bedside table, “How are you feeling?”

Daniel didn’t answer, but looked to the woman. His eyes drifted to the clipboard, but wasn’t able to make anything out as he was lying down. The man suddenly realized how hungry he was, but the thought of eating food only made him want to throw up. The nurse, feeling his discomfort sighed. She sat down by his bed and began to talk to him, but he wasn’t listening. Daniel’s eyes drifted down to the woman’s soft, fleshy, neck.

Realizing he wasn’t paying attention the woman sighed as she leaned over the cultist, removing his oxygen mask. Once the mask was off his face Daniel felt an animalistic urge overtake him. He gripped the nurse’s wrist before lunging forward.

The nurse released a bloodcurdling scream as Daniel tore into her neck with his teeth. Sharp pricks vibrated through his mouth as the woman tore herself from his grasp. This, obviously, was a poor decision as the flesh from the woman’s neck tore away like paper. She clattered to the ground, choking on her own blood as Daniel swallowed his meal. He then gripped the wires and needles connected to him and tore them from his body. He stood up in his hospital gown and, ignoring the dying woman, walked out of the room.

He was met with a scream as a nearby nurse saw the blood that covered his face and gown. Daniel grinned with jagged, sharp teeth before reaching out and covering the man’s face with his bloody hand.

“Shhhhh…” He brought a finger up to his lips as he hushed the terrified man, doing nothing to assuage his fears, “Indoor voices. Don’t you know we’re in a hospital?” His grin widened as he dragged the still screaming nurse into a nearby supply closet. 

Muffled shrieks could be heard from the closet before suddenly becoming quiet. A few moments later Daniel walked out, straightening out the borrowed scrubs from the man. He had also snagged a face mask from the closet and placed it on his face, covering his monstrous mouth. The cultist did nothing to cover up the many fresh bloodstains on his person. This was a hospital, after all.

Grinning from behind his mask he walked out to the lobby. As much as the man wanted to sacrifice some more people, a part of him was glad for how empty it was. Though that didn’t stop the receptionist from noticing him.

“Oh my God! What happened?!”

Daniel stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to the woman, “The patient didn’t make it. It’s a shame, really.” He pretended to sound sad.

“And the screams…?”

“Well, one of the new nurses accidentally walked in and caught sight of the body. To put it simply, she didn’t take it well.”

The receptionist slowly nodded her head, “Right, well you should go and wash off then.” She gestured down the hall towards the bathroom.

Daniel’s grin dropped from behind his mask. Now this was a predicament he was not expecting. He didn’t know how long it would be before the bodies of his recent kills would be found, but he was quite sure that it wouldn’t be that much longer. The easy solution would be to just kill the woman, but, if Daniel was being honest, he was feeling exhausted. True, his recent… meal… had re-energized him some, but it wasn’t much. The cultist paused. Did he really eat that woman’s flesh?

“Sir?”

Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the receptionist’s voice. He cleared his throat, attempting to hide the fact that he hadn’t answered her yet. “Of course, I wasn’t thinking straight. It’s been a… stressful night.” He nodded to her as he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him, he took off his mask and sighed. Daniel gripped the sides of the sink as he took a deep breath before turning on the faucet. Warm water rushed out and he began to wash the blood off his hands and face. Looking up into the mirror for the first time since entering the bathroom, he was shocked to see himself.

His once blue eyes had turned into a vibrant violet as sharp, jagged teeth dripped fresh blood into the sink. Daniel raised a hand to touch his face, but was slightly startled to see that his nails had grown to resemble claws. They weren’t long enough that they were instantly strange, but, looking at them, he was surprised that the receptionist hadn’t said anything.

Daniel felt his heart pounding against his chest as he suddenly began to shake. His gripped the sink with both hands as his shaking intensified. Suddenly a giggle bubbled out from him. The giggling soon turned into laughter before becoming full on howling. He placed a hand on his head and gripped a fistful of his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Gradually, his laughter died down to a low chuckle. “Xemüg, I’m going to make you proud.”

Grinning darkly, Daniel walked out from the bathroom and back out to the lobby, leaving his face mask discarded on the floor.

“Welcome ba- AHHH!” The receptionist shrieked as she caught sight of Daniel’s inhuman face.

The cultist turned his head to the side with a sickening crack as he looked to the woman. Still smiling, he calmly walked up to the horrified woman as she backed away as far as possible, only to corner herself behind her desk. Daniel walked behind the receptionist’s desk, claws at the ready. With her final breath, the woman released a deafening shriek.

Daniel grinned with wild violet eyes as he walked out of the hospital, mouth and hands dripping with fresh blood. A long purple tongue slithered out from between his jagged teeth and licked up some of the stray blood that covered his chin.

He turned in the direction of a sign advertising Camp Campbell. Daniel smiled as he walked down the road. David and Max wouldn’t know what hit them.


End file.
